


dancing on my own

by maa_fuu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maa_fuu/pseuds/maa_fuu
Summary: I'm in the corner, watching you kiss herI'm right over here, why can't you see meI'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking homeI keep dancing on my own(Dancing On My Own - Robyn)





	dancing on my own

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm posting another trash. The result of my boredom. I made it yesterday when I was in a unplanned family meeting which Im not agree to participate but still dragged to attend it.
> 
> It's Robyn's song this time. I know lot of people don't enjoy angst with sad ending lol but I'm still posting this, so I'm sorry if you don't like it. And sorry for the bad English too.

"Okay?" 

No matter how many times they did it, Fuma alwasy asks that. And like every time Fuma asks him that question, Kento always gives him nod as an answer.

Then like always, Kento will tighten his grip on Fuma's arm, only that tonight is different. He's not only tighten his grip, but he also pulls the younger one to his hug. Fuma proceed carefully, like he always does, until he is fully get inside of Kento.

And after that everything goes so well. Because they did it many times, they even lost count of it. And like always, in one swift thrust, Fuma found Kento's prostate. He then hits it on his every next thrusts. Brings Kento closer to his climax with each movement. And from the way Fuma becomes clingier to Kento, they both know they can't hold it longer.

With a deep moan, Kento came. And Fuma fucks him through his orgasm. Soon after that, he comes too. Pleasure clouded his mind he can't even make any sound.

Fuma crash next to Kento. They both are silent. The only thing surrounding them is their heavy breathing, and the oddly silence of that hotel room.

"You are clingier today. Did something happened?" Fuma finally break the silence.

Kento opens his eyes and blinks. Not quite sure why suddenly he asks that.

"No, nothing happened. I'm just tired with work, that's all".

"Tired? Then why you agree on doing this? You should tell me that you are tired".

Kento chuckles, and close his eyes again.

"It's not like we would stop even if I told you I'm tired. Besides, I'm not physically tired with work, but emotionally. And this is necessary to reduce stress, don't say that you don't agree with me".

Fuma laughs, and pokes his side. Kento hits his hand before he can tickle him more.

"Stop there, I'm emotionally tired with work, but you just tired me physically. So don't make me more tired with fighting your hands".

They both laugh and then stay quiet until they both fall deep in slumber.

It's all started innocent, but heated up eventually. From stolen kisses backstage, to secret nights in hotel rooms like this. But no, they are not in relationship. They are in an agreement. They both agree that they need it, this physical intimacy, but they won't date one another because they don't love each other in that way.

Only maybe on that last part, one of them is lying. Because even before this whole affair started between them, Kento knows that he loves Fuma. But if the other just want him as friend with benefit, then he would just gladly accept it.

"Are you free tonight?" 

Fuma suddenly sit in front of him when he's reading the script for his new movie.

Kento chuckles, "Isn't it only 2 days since our last time? You already want it again?"

"No, you fool! It's not about that" Fuma laughs at him.

"Well, sorry. But you only approach me asking if I'm free for the night when you want to do that. Whether you realize it or not".

Kento tries to hide the bitterness in his words, and from the way Fuma's mood still not change and his smile never fade, he is sure that the younger one didn't catch that.

"No, this time it's not about that. Juri asked me to come along with him to this party tomorrow night. You want to come? It would be awesome, I promise you".

He doesn't even feel sorry, Kento thought.

Kento sighs and say apologetically, "I would love to, but I have to read this script. So, maybe next time?".

He is a professional who knows what his main responsibility is. And it's been a while since he got a role in a movie that strictly not a JE-ruled. So, even if the thought of party night with Fuma seems so fun, he can't just agree, forget his work, and ruin his chance for a great production like this one he hardly get.

Fuma's smile is gone in an instant, "Too bad, then. But, it can't be help. Okay, next time I will invite you again when we have another party".

Kento smiles to that and he forget about this talk until a week later Fuma approach him again.

"Hey, do you have a minute? I want to talk to you about something".

Kento looks around and realize the younger 3 have wandered somewhere, leaving only the 2 of them in their green room.

"Yes. What's wrong?" he closes the script he read before.

Fuma sits down next to him, and start with a sigh before he talk.

"I think we should end it. Our agreement, I mean".

Kento didn't see it coming. And it took him 2 seconds to react to that.

"....Why?"

"Do you remember the party I talked about a week ago? I met someone there. And I'm thinking to take things seriously with her" Fuma explained.

"Oh" is the only response he could give to him.

"You are okay with it, right?" Fuma asked, seeming nervous now.

Kento smiles, try his best to smile, "Of course. We both know that it's not like we were in a relationship, we don't even love each other that way. And we both agree to end it when we found a girlfriend or boyfriend. So, it's really okay with me".

"Are you sure? You won't miss me, right?" now the mirth is back in Fuma's voice. Kento feels like crying to the irony but he opt to laugh and hit the back of Fuma's head instead.

He might laugh, he might smile, he might say he's happy for him, but he knows his heart is saying otherwise.

And he also know that he is a masochist.

When Fuma invited him to another party like he promised him before, Kento said yes. He don't know why he agree. At the back of his head he could hear himself saying "stupid" to him. But he needs this, even though he knew, that Fuma's girlfriend would be there too.

And he regrets his decision right away when he arrived there. Fuma immediately introduce him to his new girlfriend. And then he is sentenced to spend the first hour of the party to listen to those two love story. From how they first met, what they think when they first met each other, and how Fuma confessed to her first.

Then the light is off, not for long until another light works turn on. The DJ plays another song, a dance number. They all decided that it's time to dance, enough with chit-chat. But Kento refuses to dance. He sis on the bar instead. Enjoying his loneliness and the alcohol while watching how Fuma and the girl dance not too far from his seat. Watching how their hands can't seem to get enough of touching each other. Watching how their mouths never stop tasting one another.

He is there, watching, like he always does. But Fuma never looks at him. Even though he always give him his all. Even though he loves him for years.

Kento wonders why he is even here?

 _Maybe you're here to convince yourself he's not yours, and to finally say goodbye to him._ The sound from the back of his head said to Kento.

The light still on, but they change the song again for the 4th time. Kento watch as Fuma whispers something to the girl, and then smile when the girl nod to him. Then he grabs the girl's hand. Leading her to the exit. 

It's a goodbye. No matter how close he is to Fuma, he is still the farthest from his heart. And yes, he would never be that girl he's taking home tonight.

Kento gulps down the rest of alcohol in his glass. Let the alcohol rule his system. He walks down the path to the dance floor. He's going to dance all night long. Dance on his own. Dance with his loneliness and agony.

Because for him, it really is goodbye.


End file.
